Genpuku
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: Segunda parte de Las crónicas de Kenji. El Genpuku de Kenji. Traducción de la serie creada por amoet. FINALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Traducción del fic "Genpuku" de la serie "The Kenji Chronicles" de amoet, id: 1879193, a quien le pertenecen los personajes de Hiro y Kotaro Miyosato.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a **serena tsukino chiba** y a **kaoruca** (amo tus fics!), por sus reviews de la primera parte. Me alegra de que les haya gustado, y una vez más, gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

Kenji dirigió su espada hacia un bloque de madera. Éste se partió en dos. El muchacho repitió los movimientos en otro bloque, y otro, y otro. Sus manos estaban resbalosas debido al sudor, pero no le importaba. Aun cuando sintió el fuerte ki perteneciente a su Shishou, Kenji no se detuvo. Hiko Seijuro, Shishou de Kenji aparte de ser su Sofu, se sentó no muy lejos del chico con una botella de sake en la mano. Observó a Kenji cortar las maderas con su espada. Tomó un sorbo de sake y sonrió burlonamente.

\- ¿Algo te molesta, baka-chan?

Otro bloque de madera siendo cortado. - Iie, - fue la corta respuesta de Kenji.

Hiko gruñó. - Tu balanceo es débil. Estás malgastando tu poder. Si usas tu espada de esa manera, no vas a durar más de 15 minutos en una pelea.

Kenji dejó escapar un suspiro y enderezó su postura. Desde que llegó para quedarse con Hiko hacía un año, el 13er Maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi podía leerlo como a un libro. Kenji a menudo se preguntaba si su padre soportó las mismas cosas que él.

Kenji hincó su espada sobre la pila de maderas y se sentó cerca de su Sofu. Hiko levantó las cejas. - ¿Quién te dijo que pararas?

Kenji se encongió de hombros y secó su sudada frente. - Dijiste que mi balanceo es débil. ¿Para qué continuar?

Hiko entrecerró sus ojos. Su baka-chan era mucho más inteligente que su baka-deshi. Otro de los puntos por los cuales accedió a enseñar a Kenji Himura su estilo de espada. Sabía que el chico lo haría mejor que su ex aprendiz. Hiko todavía recordaba cuando su baka-deshi junto con su niño pelirrojo llegaron a su cabaña y su baka-chan le pidió que fuera su Shishou. El recuerdo fresco de Kenshin discutiendo con él una noche y luego dejándolo a la mañana siguiente hacía 29 años todavía estaba instalado en su cabeza. Pero, cuando vio los ojos de Kenji, era diferente de su baka-deshi. Kenji tenía sus propias razones, no solo probarse al mundo; como hizo su baka-deshi. Pero, la razón del por qué su baka-chan lucía distraído durante esos días era probablemente una carta proveniente de Tokio.

Tres días antes, una miembro del Oniwabanshuu llegó a su cabaña, con una carta de Tokio. El joven pelirrojo solo permaneció en silencio después de leerla y se fue de la cabaña, dejando la carta abierta para que Hiko la leyera. Era de su baka-deshi, pidiéndole a Kenji ir a casa para su cumpleaños número 15. Hiko sólo gruñó ya que sabía la razón por la que Kenji actuó así. El jovencito todavía no podía sacar de su cabeza el hecho de que su padre le dio su espada a otra persona. Y como hijo de un espadachín, Kenji posiblemente supiera sobre el Genpuku.

\- ¿No quieres ir a Tokio? - preguntó Hiko súbitamente.

Kenji respiró hondo y miró el cielo azul. - Todavía lo estoy pensando.

\- Mientras tú lo piensas, los días pasan. Tienes que tomar tu decisión, baka.

Kenji frunció el ceño. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Pero, en el fondo, no quería. No porque quisiera escapar de la realidad, porque ya la había aceptado. La katana de su padre no era suya, y nunca lo sería. ¿Entonces para qué ir a Tokio de todos modos?

\- Aún si no tienes una espada, te daré una cuando termines tu entrenamiento. No te molestes con mi baka-deshi. A menudo es despistado, aún después de tantos años. Él no quiere que seas como él, pero se olvida que se casó con la hija de un espadachín, y eso significa que tú eres un espadachín por naturaleza.

Kenji aún no decía nada. De todos modos, realmente a él nunca le importó esa katana. Ya no. Había visto a su Shishou derrotarlo usando solo una rama de árbol y eso le dio a Kenji una nueva perspectiva; podía usar hasta un palo para defenderse a sí mismo o para ayudar a las personas.

\- En realidad eso no tiene importancia para mí, Sofu, - dijo Kenji. - Si no voy, Madre se preocupará. Creo que iré a Tokio a ver qué quieren. Genpuku o no, los extraño.

Hiko resopló. - Te tomó tres días tomar una decisión. De tal palo tal astilla.

\- ¿Oro?

* * *

Después de despedirse de Hiko al día siguiente, Kenji bajó de la montaña al Aoiya, llevando un pequeño bolso sobre un hombro. Iba desarmado, sin siquiera llevar una shinai. Le tocó medio día hasta llegar a la familiar calle. No cambiaron muchas cosas por lo que recordaba. La calle estaba repleta de vendedores, Kenji incluso compró una golosina a uno de ellos y sonrió a unos niños que llegaban corriendo por donde él pasaba. Cuando el Aoiya estuvo a su vista, Kenji sintió un poderoso, pero maligno ki detrás de él. Kenji se detuvo y trató de reconocer el ki a su alrededor; varios kis malignos y otro ki con un leve miedo. Kenji entrecerró sus ojos y miró por sobre su hombro. Un tumulto ocurrió no lejos del puesto del vendedor a quien le compró el dulce y Kenji se aproximó al bullicio con paso acelerado. Cuando llegó, vio a un chico usando un gi claro y una hakama oscura, un uniforme de kendo, acorralado por varios hombres con espadas. El chico solo tenía una shinai con él. Kenji pudo sentir el miedo del muchacho, quien tenía alrededor de 15 años, pero también que era fuerte y determinado a no ser amedrentado por los hombres. Kenji casi sonrió.

\- Vamos, chico. ¿Qué tan buena es tu shinai? - Uno de los hombres mostró su espada a la multitud que susurraba con preocupación mezclada con ansiedad. - Esta katana es la mejor. Puede cortarte en un instante. - Se volvió otra vez al chico, apuntándolo con su katana. - Tu shinai no es nada.

El hombre atacó y el chico sorpresivamente lo eludió y lo golpeó en la espalda antes de retomar su posición. Kenji puso cara de sorpresa y no pudo evitar admirar al chico. Otro hombre se dispuso a atacar al chico, otra vez, quien fácilmente evitó el ataque y golpeó su pierna. Los otros dos decidieron atacar al mismo tiempo y el chico se sorprendió, tratando de bloquear los ataques sin éxito. Uno de ellos pateó al muchacho hasta que éste cayó al suelo. Cuando vio a uno de ellos con su katana dispuesto a lastimar al chico, Kenji decidió que era hora de ayudar. Usando un palo que encontró por ahí, Kenji, usando su velocidad, bloqueó a la katana y levantó la otra mano para empujar al hombre hacia atrás.

\- Qué-

Los hombres, que eran cuatro, ya se habían incorporado y retomado su posición.

Kenji sonrió perezosamente. - ¿Te llamas a ti mismo un espadachín? ¿Atacando a un chico que solo tiene una shinai y encima cuatro contra uno? ¿Dónde están tus maneras?

Los hombres parpadearon y de repente uno de ellos rio. - Mírenlo. Sólo tiene un palo en su mano. ¿Crees que nos puedes derrotar, niño?

Kenji se encogió de hombros. - Pude golpear a uno de los tuyos sólo con este palo.

Los hombres gruñeron y Kenji miró por sobre su hombro. Le dirigió al muchacho una sonrisa inocente. - ¿Me puedes prestar tu shinai?

El chico lo miró boquiabierto y lentamente le tendió a Kenji su shinai. Kenji sonrió y al sostener la espada de madera, sonrió burlonamente. - Perfecto.

Kenji volvió su atención a los hombres y se posicionó. Ellos inclusive se acobardaron un poco al ver el brillo en los ojos de Kenji. Ante ellos ya no estaba más el chico juguetón. El de ahora era un espadachín verdadero. Hasta el otro chico pudo sentir el aura fuerte de Kenji.

\- ¡Dame tu mejor jugada! - dijo Kenji con voz profunda.

Uno de los hombres gritó, y blandió su katana verticalmente. Kenji esquivó fácilmente el ataque moviendo su cuerpo a la izquierda y golpeando al hombre en la espalda. Otro hombre atacó balanceando su espada con movimientos desordenados y Kenji, usando la shinai de chico, bloqueó los ataques con velocidad sorprendente. Cuando el hombre se lanzó con su espada sobre la cabeza de Kenji, el joven pelirrojo lo eludió con gracia y golpeó con sus piernas las de su oponente, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Los últimos dos, como los anteriores, lo atacaron con un movimiento y Kenji sonrió con sorna antes de hacer un pequeño salto acrobático sobre los hombros de uno y golpeándolo en uno de ellos. Con una expresión de sorpresa, el último hombre en pie estaba indefenso y Kenji, usando el estilo de su madre, lo golpeó duramente en su estómago usando la shinai. Aparentemente los otros tres todavía estaban de pie y Kenji inclinó su cabeza antes de atacarlos a toda velocidad. La shinai golpeó por todos lados hasta que los cuatro quedaron tendidos en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Kenji sonrió y miró al chico quien lo estaba observando con admiración en los ojos. Giró la shinai y se la devolvió.

\- Gracias por tu shinai, - dijo Kenji.

Entonces, un silbido alto sonó y al rato el tumulto fue deshecho, revelando varios oficiales y a un hombre que estaba usando un uniforme de kendo.

\- ¡Otousan! - dijo el chico.

El hombre rápidamente abrazó a su hijo y examinó su cuerpo. - ¿Estás bien, Kotaro?

El chico asintió y apuntó a Kenji. - Estoy bien. Él me ayudó.

El hombre miró a Kenji y por un momento quedó en un estado entre el shock y el asombro. Kenji se adelantó incómodo al ser observado de esa manera.

\- Sólo ayudé a su hijo, señor. Me alegra de que no esté lastimado. - Kenji se inclinó ligeramente y se fue rápidamente del bullicio donde los oficiales estaban todavía ocupados haciendo incorporarse a los hombres.

\- ¡Espera!

Kenji se detuvo.

\- Han pasado más de dos décadas desde la última vez que te vi, Himura. Himura Battousai.

Los ojos de Kenji se ensancharon y luego rio entre dientes. Ese día no podría haber sido mejor de lo que ya era. Se volvió y miró al hombre.

\- Creo que se dirigió a la persona equivocada, - dijo Kenji con humor en sus ojos.

El hombre parpadeó y después de contemplar a Kenji de cerca, se dio cuenta de las diferencias. - El mismo cabello pelirrojo, pero no tienes la cicatriz. No puede ser. Eres como él. Himura nunca me dijo que tuviera parientes.

Kenji se encogió de hombros. - Creo que mi padre estuvo muy ocupado durante los últimos veinte años por lo que no pudo escribirle una carta.

\- ¿Padre? ¿Himura es tu padre?

Kenji asintió y se inclinó de nuevo. - Soy Kenji Himura. Kenshin Himura es mi padre.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos y lentamente se aproximó a Kenji y lo tomó de los hombros. Sus ojos se nublaron y Kenji casi alzó las cejas. - Me da mucho gusto de que tu padre al fin pueda vivir felizmente. Kami, eres idéntico a él. Casi me creí que regresé a los tiempos del Bakumatsu.

La curiosidad de Kenji llegó a su punto máximo. Si este hombre conocía a su padre, entonces… - ¿Conoce a mi padre?

\- Hai. - El hombre libero los hombros de Kenji y el chico se alegró de eso. - Peleé a su lado en la misma facción. Mi nombre es Hiro Miyosato. Y este es mi hijo, Kotaro Miyosato.

Kenji sonrió. - Es un placer conocerlos, Miyosato-san. Le diré a mi padre sobre usted. Espero que él todavía lo recuerde.

Hiro sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Kenji para que lo siguiera. - Por favor, ven a tomar el té con nosotros. Es muy rudo de mi parte que después de que salvaras la vida de mi hijo yo no te ofrezca nada.

Kenji apretó sus labios y miró al cielo. - Me encantaría, Miyosato-san, Pero me temo que no puedo. Tengo que tomar el tren a Tokio. ¿Tal vez más adelante?

Hiro parecía desilusionado, pero luego sonrió. - Por supuesto. Lo entiendo. Ten un viaje seguro a Tokio.

\- Arigatou, Miyosato-san. - Kenji se inclinó nuevamente y le sonrió levemente a Kotaro antes de darse la vuelta y perderse entre la multitud.

Kotaro se acercó a su padre. - Otousan, ¿quién es él?

Hiro parpadeó y miró a su hijo. - ¿Cómo te salvó, Kotaro?

Kotaro lucía pensativo. - Era muy rápido. Es todo lo que puedo decir. Y sus movimientos… - Kotaro observó la figura de Kenji. - Pudo vencer a esos hombres sólo con mi shinai. Quiero ser fuerte como él.

Hiro sonrió y frotó el hombro de su hijo.

Kenji, mientras tanto, se aproximó a la entrada del Aoiya y Aoshi ya estaba parado allí, saludándolo.

El okashira levantó las cejas y Kenji sólo sonrió. El muchacho nunca pensó que su viaje a Tokio pudiera ser tan divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

Primero quiero agradecer a **kaoruca** por su comentario. Te confieso que a mí también me hizo ruido esa parte, pero al mismo tiempo entiendo el enfoque de la autora original, ya que ésta es una alternativa ideal presentada frente a las infames OVAs Seisou hen, que ni a Watsuki le gustaron. Tal vez (porque lo veo probable) a medida que crece y conoce la historia de su padre y su filosofía de vida con la espada, el pequeño Kenji lo empiece a valorar más y por qué no, a admirarlo. Lamentablemente, los fics y nuestras opiniones serán sólo supuestos. Lo bueno de todo es que con el inicio del nuevo arco del manga seguramente podamos ver una evolución en la relación padre e hijo, eso lo dirá el tiempo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que sigas disfrutando de la traducción de la saga. Saludos!

* * *

Cuando Kenji bajó del tren, ya se había hecho de tarde. Caminó desde la estación de trenes hasta su casa, reconoció algunas caras familiares durante el trecho con las que se saludó. En sus 15 años de vida, había hecho algunos buenos amigos. Ser hijo de una famosa mujer instructora de kendo y tener de padre a quien fuera un temido asesino del Bakumatsu le habían hecho ser objeto de atracción desde pequeño. Kenji se preguntó si sus padres sabían que había salvado a unas amigas suyas una vez, usando el Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, cuando un grupo de hombres trataron de molestarlas en la calle. Durante sus reflexiones, había llegado a la orilla del río; era el camino al Dojo Kamiya. Kenji sonrió por dentro cuando llegó a la puerta principal. El conocido cartel del dojo de su madre lo saludó y pudo escuchar a algunos estudiantes dentro lo que hizo que el joven Himura sintiera curiosidad. Usualmente a esa hora las prácticas ya habían terminado.

\- Tadaima, - saludó Kenji mientras cerraba la puerta.

Escuchó pasos y Kenji volteó a ver a su madre corriendo hacia él, - ¡Kenji!

Kenji sonrió y se inclinó levemente antes de que su madre lo aplastara con un abrazo de oso.

\- Pensé que no vendrías, - Kenji escuchó la suave voz de su madre y casi se sintió culpable por no haber venido a Tokio antes.

\- Siento preocuparte, Madre, - replicó Kenji con el mismo tono de voz que ella.

Kaoru lo liberó de su abrazo y alisó el bolso de Kenji. - ¿Has comido? Tu padre preparó algo especial para ti. Estaba seguro de que vendrías. No te preocupes por el mal sabor. Hoy me mantuve alejada de la cocina.

Kenji rio. - Después de vivir lejos de ti y de Padre por algún tiempo, no me importa el mal sabor, Madre.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a halagar, jovencito?

Kenji miró sobre el hombro de su madre y vio a su padre caminar hacia ellos. Kenji se enderezó y a continuación se inclinó. - Padre.

Kenshin sonrió y palmeó el hombro de su hijo. - Veo que Shishou te enseñó algo más que el uso de la espada.

Kenji frunció los labios. - Ha mejorado después de diez años, Padre. Les envía saludos a ambos.

Los ojos de Kenshin se suavizaron. - Eso es agradable de su parte. Creo que se suavizará teniéndote con él tanto tiempo. - Luego, rio, y sus ojos brillaron. - Tu madre y yo estamos felices de que estés en casa, hijo, sí que lo estamos.

Kenji se inclinó de nuevo. - Hai, Padre.

\- ¡Kenji!

El chico buscó con la mirada y vio a Yahiko Myojin parado frente a la sala de entrenamiento. Kenji se volvió a inclinar. - Yahiko-niisan.

El hombre de 25 años sonrió a Kenji. - Qué bueno que al fin estés en casa. Tu madre ya estaba impaciente.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Kenji pudo ver a su madre dar vuelta los ojos.

\- No lo escuches. Incluso después de 17 años, sigue burlándose de mí. - Kaoru enlazó su brazo al de Kenji. - Vamos. Comamos todos juntos.

\- ¿En serio, Kaoru? Fui yo quien solía ayudar a Kenji cuando no podía bajar del techo. Un poco de crédito, - apuntó Yahiko.

Su madre ignoró al maestro del Dojo Kamiya y junto a su padre, Kenji se dirigió al comedor.

* * *

Después de tomarse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, Kenji caminó silenciosamente a la sala de entrenamiento. Se inclinó ante el santuario antes de entrar al salón. El lugar no había cambiado en nada; incluso se veía exactamente igual desde el día en que empezó a entrenar con su madre hacía varios años. Un estante lleno de shinais en una esquina de la habitación llamó su atención y casi sonrió cuando vio la pequeña shinai que solía usar cuando era niño. Kenji se aproximó al estante y sintió una pequeña nostalgia, tomó la shinai del estante y la sostuvo con su mano. La shinai era muy pequeña y su memoria retrocedió hasta el momento en que su madre le enseñó por primera vez.

 _Flashback_

\- _Sosténlo con fuerza, ¿sí, Kenji? - Kaoru le mostró a Kenji cómo sostener su shinai._

 _Un Kenji de 7 años asintió. - Hai, Madre._

\- ¡ _Y ahora, golpea! - Kaoru blandió su bokken con mucha fuerza._

\- ¡ _Haiya! - Kenji repitió el movimiento de su madre._

 _Por un rato, madre e hijo impulsaban bokken y shinai. Después de varios golpes, Kaoru miró a Kenji y reparó en que su hijo estaba algo cansado. Kaoru sonrió. - Muy bien, Kenji. Es suficiente por ahora._

\- _Hai, - replicó Kenji obedientemente, con la respiración entrecortada mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente._

 _Fin flashback_

Kenji acarició su pequeña shinai y la colocó de vuelta en el estante. Sintió el ki de su padre y se volteó para verlo ya sentado en el piso cerca del shoji.

Kenji inclinó su cabeza levemente. - Padre.

Kenshin sonrió. - Tu madre todavía guarda esa shinai. Es muy especial para ella.

Kenji rio por lo bajo. - Lo es para mí también. - Se acercó al ex hitokiri y se sentó junto a él.

\- Oh, casi lo olvido, - dijo Kenshin. - Feliz cumpleaños, Kenji.

Kenji gruñó. - Gracias, Padre.

\- Disculpa por no darte ningún presente. No sabíamos si querías venir o no.

El joven Himura sonrió inocentemente. - No me importan mucho los regalos, Padre.

Kenshin escrutó el rostro de su hijo y luego asintió. - ¿Entonces, sabes acerca de una tradición de espadachín cuando éste alcanza los 15 años?

Kenji respiró profundamente. - Sí.

\- ¿Y?

El joven pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. - Estoy aquí para seguir con la tradición. Sin importar el resultado.

Silencio.

\- Yahiko me pidió tener una práctica contigo mañana, - dijo Kenshin.

\- Ya veo.

Otra vez silencio.

Honestamente, Kenji no sabía qué decir. Sabía que Yahiko-niisan lo desafiaría como parte del Genpuku. Y seguramente usaría la espada de su padre. Kenji sintió un apretón en su corazón que pasó rápidamente. Ya había aceptado la verdad y sea lo que sucediese mañana, sakabatou o no, realmente no le importaba. El recuerdo de haber ayudado a Kotaro le había probado que podía proteger a las personas inclusive sin espada. Y hablando de Kotaro…

\- Padre, ¿aún recuerdas a Hiro Miyosato?

Kenshin parpadeó y lo miró pensativo. - Creo que he escuchado ese nombre en algún lado.

Kenji asintió y se incorporó. - Dijo que peleó a tu lado en la misma facción durante el Bakumatsu.

Los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon y recordó. - Miyosato-san. ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Kenji se volvió a encoger de hombros y luego, sonrió. - Digamos que bajo ciertas circunstancias. - Se inclinó ante su padre. - Oyasuminasai, Padre.

Kenshin observó la figura de su hijo retirándose con algo de confusión. Tenía la impresión de que Kenji ya estaba escribiendo su propia historia.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Kenji y Yahiko se pararon el uno frente al otro en la sala de entrenamiento, con cierta distancia entre ellos. Kenji sintió el ki Yahiko y se dio cuenta de que el maestro del dojo iba a pedirle una práctica entre ellos. Y con la sakabatou en su cadera izquierda, supo que no sería solo una práctica. Kenji miró brevemente a su padre, luego a la katana de Yahiko y por último a los ojos de Yahiko.

Yahiko sonrió, percatándose de la mirada de Kenji hacia la espada. La sostuvo y le dijo al joven Himura, - ¿Qué pasa, Kenji? ¿Quieres esta espada?

Kenji no dijo nada.

Sería una mentira si dijera que no, porque la verdad era que él quería esa katana. Él era el hijo del propietario anterior. Él debería portarla. Pero, después de pasar por una pelea real para salvar la vida de alguien, Kenji sabía que no necesitaba de ninguna espada para proteger a las personas. Ya no tenía importancia para él.

Kenji miró a Yahiko. - Iie.

Yahiko levantó las cejas. - ¿Iie? - Kenji pudo reconocer la burla en el tono.

Kenji sonrió. - Mi padre te dio esa espada a ti. Eres más que capaz para llevarla contigo, Yahiko-niisan. Cuando estaba de viaje de camino a aquí, ayudé a un chico. Mis oponentes estaban usando espadas, pero me las arreglé para vencerlos sólo con la shinai del muchacho. Ahora mismo debo seguir aprendiendo el Hiten Mitsurugi, pero mi intención es proteger, no matar. Por lo tanto, no tiene importancia para mí.

Kenshin parpadeó. Sintió calidez por todo su cuerpo al escuchar la confesión de Kenji. Pero, su instinto de espadachín se activó; más aún después de que Kenji le contara sobre esa parte de 'bajo ciertas circunstancias'. ¿Podría ser…?

\- Hmm… - Yahiko refunfuñó. - Escuché sobre tu enfrentamiento con Aoshi-san el año pasado. ¿Crees que podrás vencerme?

Kenji respiró hondo. Todavía recordaba ese enfrentamiento. Y estaba orgulloso de ello. Pero, sabía que esta vez sería diferente. Yahiko-niisan peleó codo a codo con a su padre cuando tenía 11 años, siendo más joven que Kenji. Por otra parte, Yahiko-niisan era conocido como el campeón y también como el maestro del dojo de su madre mientras él, aun habiendo dominado todos los niveles, rechazaba el título de maestro. Y eso lo hacía apenas un espadachín más.

El sonido de la katana siendo desenvainada regresó a Kenji a la realidad. Vio a Yahiko sostener la sakabatou y posicionarse. Kenji empuñó su shinai.

\- Vamos, Kenji, - dijo Yahiko.

Kenji respiró profundo y también se posicionó. Prestó atención a la postura de Yahiko y ya planeaba cómo atacarlo.

\- Atácame con tus creencias de proteger a la gente, Kenji-chan.

Kenji no dijo nada.

\- Kaoru.

Su madre se paró entre ellos con su brazo derecho suspendido y con un rápido movimiento, lo bajo mientras gritaba, - ¡EMPIEZEN!

Yahiko se adelantó y Kenji retrocedió para bloquear su ataque. Yahiko continuó atacando mientras Kenji trataba de defenderse. Cuando vio su oportunidad, Kenji se agachó, y con su velocidad, se adelantó y golpeó a Yahiko en una pierna. Yahiko sonrió y se volteó para ver al joven Himura ya incorporado y en posición.

 _Tus padres tenían razón, Kenji. Eres muy bueno. Pero, no puedes vencerme solo con haber ganado una pelea._ Pensó Yahiko.

El maestro del Dojo Kamiya se adelantó otra vez y empezó a atacar a Kenji con el Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. Kenji, conocedor de los movimientos, esquivó fácilmente los ataques. Pero, Yahiko, con más experiencia, fácilmente vio cómo podría vencer a Kenji. Después de hacer retroceder al chico con su combo de ataques, Yahiko saltó y golpeó el hombro de Kenji, rompiendo la shinai del muchacho en el proceso. Kenji se arrodilló y se tomó del hombro izquierdo.

 _Finalmente, está hecho_. Pensó Kenji con la cabeza gacha.

Kenji pudo escuchar el sonido de la katana siendo enfundada otra vez y los suaves pasos de Yahiko-niisan. Kenji levantó lentamente la cabeza y vio a Yahiko-niisan parado frente a él; alto, y con el aura de todo un espadachín. Yahiko sonrió y extendió su mano con la sakabatou.

\- Lo siento, por haberte golpeado. Aquí tienes tu regalo de Genpuku, Kenji.

Kenji parpadeó. - ¿Nani? Pero, yo-

\- Sí, sé que no lo quieres. Pero, vi tu fuerza en tus ataques; tus creencias en ayudar a la gente con tu espada y no sólo queriendo tener la sakabatou sin un propósito. Ya eres un hombre, Kenji. Ahora, acepta esta espada. Te la mereces.

\- Pero, perdí…

Yahiko sonrió. - El punto de esta contienda no era buscar un ganador. Quería ver la fuerza que tenías y estoy feliz de haberla visto.

Kenji no podía decir ni una sola palabra, pero miraba la espada en la mano de Yahiko-niisan. Levantó la mano, tomó la espada y Yahiko finalmente soltó la sakabatou en la mano de Kenji.

\- Deja que mi fuerza y la de tu padre te den suficientes razones para continuar con tus creencias, Kenji.

Kenji agarró con fuerza la katana. No podía describir lo que sentía. Feliz, asombrado…y sabía que la responsabilidad había recaído ahora en sus hombros. Kenji se incorporó lentamente y se inclinó ante Yahiko. - Arigatou, Yahiko-niisan.

Yahiko sólo asintió y Kenji se volvió para ver a su padre. El ex hitokiri lo miró con orgullo en sus ojos. Kenji se aproximó lentamente y se inclinó ante el Himura mayor. - Padre…

Kenshin abrazó a Kenji después de que su hijo se enderezara. No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, siempre se había imaginado este momento y ahora era real. La sangre de su sangre finalmente estaba empuñando su espada.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti, Kenji, - fue todo lo que Kenshin pudo decir.

\- Arigatou, Padre.

Kenshin lo liberó de su abrazo y Kenji quedó listo para el de su madre. Kenshin sonrió contemplando a las dos personas más importantes en su vida y miró a Yahiko quien los observaba.

Kenshin se acercó a Yahiko y le sonrió. - ¿Estás bien?

Yahiko alzó las cejas. - Por supuesto. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Kenshin miró brevemente a Kenji quien todavía hablaba con Kaoru. - ¿No te sientes triste porque te alejaste de esa espada que te acompañó por once años? - Era como un déjà vu para Kenshin, cuando recordó a su koishii haciéndole la misma pregunta.

Yahiko sonrió un poco. - Es duro. He aprendido mucho de esa espada. Pero… - miró también a Kenji. - Kenji es el único que debería tenerla, Kenshin. No yo. Tú solo me la prestaste.

Kenshin rio entre dientes. - Eres maduro, Yahiko. Estoy orgulloso de ti. - Y sus ojos se suavizaron. - ¿Qué harás después de entregar la sakabatou?

El maestro del Dojo Kamiya sólo se encogió de hombros. - Tal vez busque mi propia espada.

* * *

Kenji se sentó con la sakabatou ante él en su habitación. Cuando su padre le entregó su katana a Yahiko-niisan hacía once años, sintió resentimiento hacia él.

Sintió resentimiento hacia él por abandonar a su propio hijo, por no creer en él. Esa razón hizo que entrenara muy duro todos esos años practicando y practicando. Su último enfrentamiento amistoso, Kenji recordó, fue con Aoshi-oji-san y su primera pelea real fue cuando ayudó al chico cuyo padre aparentemente fue camarada del suyo. Qué coincidencia. Kenji casi sonrió cuando Miyosato-san pensó que era Battousai. Ésa había sido la parte más graciosa.

Cuando Yahiko-niisan lo desafió esa tarde, y sostuvo la sakabatou, Kenji se sintió un poco celoso. Su ego quería que fuese él el único en tener esa katana. Pero, después de haber entrenado con su Sofu y que éste le obsequiara una espada real para su entrenamiento, Kenji no había pensado mucho en ella. Aprendió a aceptar que tal vez la sakabatou no tenía significado alguno para él. Tampoco pensó en cómo obtendría una espada una vez que terminara su entrenamiento. La nueva era seguía cambiando. Algún día, las espadas serían inútiles, y serían reemplazadas por pistolas y otras armas.

Enfrentarse cara a cara con el hombre que tenía por hermano mayor, le abrió los ojos sobre el por qué quería ser fuerte desde el principio.

Quería la sakabatou.

Y, después del evento en el Festival de Obon el año anterior en el que supo más acerca de su padre, Kenji descubrió entonces la verdadera razón de por qué quería ser fuerte.

Quería que sus padres se sintieran, pero más su padre, orgullosos.

Su padre era un espadachín legendario; su madre era la hija de un espadachín cuya escuela buscaba proteger.

Y él, como hijo de los dos, tenía que continuar el legado.

Ser un espadachín que protege a las personas.

Es más, el haber ayudado a Kotaro hizo darse cuenta a Kenji que incluso después de dos décadas en la nueva era, todavía habrá quienes piensen que portar espadas les dará poder y por lo tanto, el derecho de pasar por encima de los débiles.

Y por esa razón, Yahiko-niisan finalmente le entregó la sakabatou de su padre, después de vencerlo.

Kenji levantó lentamente su obsequio de Genpuku y cuidadosamente la desenfundó. La conversación que tuvo con su padre sobre la historia detrás de esa espada volvió a su mente.

 _Antes de esa espada, había otra; la que porté durante mis años de vagabundeo, pero fue rota en una de las batallas contra Shishio. Fui a ver al fabricante en Kioto, pero ya había muerto. Su hijo se negó a hacerme una nueva, pero después de una lucha en la que salvé a su hijo, me dio esa espada. Estaba tan devastado cuando pensé que había matado de nuevo, pero resultó ser también una sakabatou._ _La "verdadera."_

La espada brilló bajo la tenue luz y el corazón de Kenji martilleó cuando comprendió que esta katana fue la que ayudó a su padre a salvar al Japón y proteger a sus seres queridos, especialmente su madre. Kenji sujetó la empuñadura e hizo la promesa de seguir protegiendo con esta espada.

La sakabatou.

\- Owari -

Y así termina la segunda parte de "Las Crónicas de Kenji". ¡Se viene la tercera!


End file.
